Tekken
Tekken is a series of 3D fighting video games produced by Namco. Its story revolves mainly around the rivalries between the various members of the Mishima family, and each game in the main series documents the events of the King of Iron Fist Tournament, hosted by the Mishima Zaibatsu corporation. Video games Main games and updates *''Tekken'' (December 9, 1994), Arcade. Released for PlayStation in 1995 and PlayStation Network in 2011. *''Tekken 2'' (August 1995), Arcade. Released for PlayStation in 1996, for PlayStation Network in 2006 and for Zeebo in 2009. *''Tekken 3'' (March 22, 1997), Arcade. Released for PlayStation in 1998, including two exclusive characters and new game modes. *''Tekken Tag Tournament'' (July 1999), Arcade. Released for PlayStation 2 in 2000, featuring updated graphics. *''Tekken 4'' (July 2001), Arcade. Released for PlayStation 2 in 2002. *''Tekken 5'' (November 2004), Arcade. Released for PlayStation 2 in 2005 including new gameplay modes and ports of the arcade versions of Tekken, Tekken 2, Tekken 3 and StarBlade. **''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection'' (December 2005), Arcade. Released for PSP as Tekken: Dark Resurrection in 2006 and for PlayStation 3 in 2007. *''Tekken 6'' (November 26, 2007), Arcade. **''Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion'' (December 18, 2008), Arcade. Released for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PSP in 2009 as Tekken 6. *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' (September 14, 2011), Arcade. **''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Unlimited'' (March 27, 2012), Arcade. Also simply known as Tekken Unlimited, was released for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PSN in 2012 as Tekken Tag Tournament 2. ***''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' (November 18, 2012), Wii U. *''Tekken 7'' (March 18, 2015), Arcade. Other games *''Tekken Card Challenge'' (June 17, 1999), WonderSwan. *''Tekken Advance'' (December 21, 2001), Game Boy Advance. *''Tekken Resolute'' (September 17, 2010), Mobile phone. *''Tekken Bowl'' (July 23, 2011), iOS. A remake of the minigame found in home versions of Tekken Tag Tournament and Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. *''Tekken Hybrid'' (July 26, 2011), PlayStation 3. It includes the movie Tekken: Blood Vengeance, an HD version of Tekken Tag Tournament (called Tekken Tag Tournament HD) and a demo of Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (called Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Prologue. *''Tekken 3D: Prime Edition'' (February 16, 2012), Nintendo 3DS. It also includes a 3D version of the movie Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' (March 6, 2012), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows. A Capcom-produced crossover with the Street Fighter series. Later also released for iOS and PlayStation Vita. *''Tekken Card Tournament'' (April 4, 2013), Arcade. *''Tekken Revolution'' (June 11, 2013), PlayStation 3. *''Tekken Arena'' (October 29, 2013), Android, iOS *''Tekken X Street Fighter'' (TBA), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360. A Namco-produced crossover with the Street Fighter series. Additionally Galaga: Tekken 20th Anniversary Edition (April 29, 2015) may be considered part of the series, being a Galaga game with Tekken characters. Also Pokkén Tournament (July 16, 2015), may be considered part of the series, being a Pokémon game with gameplay elements from the Tekken. Pachi-slots Two pachi-slots based on the Tekken series and featuring exclusive CG movies, were released only in Japan: *''Tekken Chance'' *''Tekken Chance 2nd'' Movies *''Tekken'' an OVA released on January 21, 1998, known in North America as Tekken: The Motion Picture and in Europe as Tekken: The Animation. It retells the events of Tekken and Tekken 2. *''Tekken'' a live-action movie released on November 5, 2009. It retells the events of Tekken 3 and Tekken 4. *''Tekken: Blood Vengeance'' a 3D computer-animated film released on July 26, 2011. Set between Tekken 5 and Tekken 6, it's officially part of the storyline. Its DVD also includes a demo of Tekken Tag Tournament 2 when played on a PlayStation 3 console. *''Tekken 2: Kazuya's Revenge'' a sequel to the live action movie, released on August 6, 2014. Comics *''Tekken: Tatakai no Kanatani'' a manga released in 1999 serving as a prequel to Tekken 3. *''Tekken Forever'' a comic released in December 2001, based on Tekken Tag Tournament. It was cancelled after the first issue. *''Tekken Comic'' an online comic telling the events leading up to Tekken 6. 11 chapters have been released. *''Penny Arcade Presents: Tekken 6'' a promotional comic for Tekken 6. Links to other series Commercial link: Paul from Tekken appears in the "Michael" commercial for PlayStation 3. Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Series Category:Sucker Punch